Day Off
by C.S. Isui
Summary: "I look stupid right now, don't I?" she said, her shoulders relaxing. She throws the towel at a nearby couch and approached her husband who had an exasperated look in his eye. Sasuke felt her arms embrace him from behind and her face planted on his back."Only a little bit." he teased. For SS Month Day-3 Restless


**A/N Hello everyone! Kinda stupid but this is my entry for SS Month Day 3- restless. I know. I posted this later than it should and I am really sorry!  
Shout out to all those who read my other SS Month fics! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *mwah mwah***

 **Please don't forget to leave a review on how I can improve my writing and leave a favorite if you liked my story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto is copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Day Off

It has been raining non-stop for the past few days. More rain clouds hovered over the horizon, strong winds blew past the trees and the building of the village, and everyone seemed to prefer the comforts of a snuggly blanket. Thunder clashed every now and then, the sounds of heavy rain continued rhythmically and the Uchiha household is as quiet and as peaceful as it will ever be.

Uchiha Sakura sat in the middle of the living room floor in her scruffy old pink dressing gown and threadbare bunny slippers. She was having one of those rare days - she was on leave. Not that she wanted to. When she collapsed after a self-imposed 96-hour long shift, all her subordinates conspired with the Godaime Hokage, the Rokudaime Hokage, the Nanadaime Hokage and the Sasaukage to force her into taking the weekend off (Yes, it took all of Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke's efforts to force her to take a leave.) She argued that she cannot just leave her patients. She trusts her medical team but it as medical director and as a doctor, she feels like it's the life of her patients rests in her hands. Despite feeling out of the weather lately, she reasons that she can handle it.

So now, here she was, sprawled in the middle of her living room surrounded by her medical texts and scrolls, a half-empty carton of orange juice, dressed in the snuggliest clothes she could find.

"The reason why you were forced to take a leave was so you can rest. Not get more time to conduct medical research." A scolding voice came from behind her and she almost jumped from surprise. Her husband was not supposed to be home. He was supposed to be in a meeting with the Hokage.

Uchiha Sasuke stood towering over Sakura's hunched figure, his overbearing shadow blocking the light she needed to continue her readings. She could literally feel his irritation as he stood motionless over her. As stubborn as it was, she was hoping to get a bit of work done while her husband was on a meeting. Now she had be caught red-handed, doing exactly the thing she was not supposed to be doing.

"If Sarada were here, I would've asked her to make sure you were resting." Sasuke continued, placing his hand over his hip. He had intended to use his Amenotejikara jutsu to check if his wife was indeed resting or slipping a chance to get back to work. He knew he'd catch her working again and it irritated him greatly. He admires the passion she has for her work but she forgets that she needs to rest too. Sighing, bends down and scoops her up to his shoulders and carries her over to their bedroom.

Caught off-guard, Sakura struggled, trying to get released from her husband's vice-like grip on her hips. "Anata! Let me go! Just let me pack up my stuff and I promise I'll rest!" she said, her face red as a tomato. She wiggled her legs and her arms but her attempts are futile. She has become too flustered to even put enough force on her movements.

It was a good thing their daughter was on an escort mission to Kirigakure. Being reserved and quite conservative about their affections, the Uchiha couple would normally keep each other at arm's length when their daughter is around.

"That's what you said before I went to meet with Naruto." Sasuke scolded, keeping his grip firm as he maneuvered their bedroom door open. "You are confined in bed until dinner time." he simply said, flopping her down the mattress.

Sasuke then swiftly removed his cloak, leaving it to fall to the bedroom floor before pinning his wife down the bed; holding her hands above her head and her legs parted by one of his own in one quick fluid movement. He smirks as he lowers his face down to hers, close enough so that he can feel the warmth of the blush that's making her face glow red. His breath fans her face and he can smell the fragrance of the juice his wife drank.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" she stuttered, clearly frozen by the boldness of his movements. Happy with her response, Sasuke decides to tease her further by brushing his lips lightly over hers, before pulling away with a triumphant smirk.

"Who's going to sleep until dinner time?" he asked a very red Sakura.

"I- I am." came the answer.

"Good. I'll pack up your stuff. Now rest."

Sasuke carefully lifted the comforter and covered his wife up to her shoulders. The restless medic smiled and thanked him before closing her eyes. He then sits on his side of the bed and doesn't leave until he is sure that his wife was deep asleep, which didn't take too long to happen. Careful not to wake her, he lowers his face unto hers once more,their forehead touching. His hunch was correct - Sakura was sick and her fever was now showing. He was not a medic but he could see the big dark bags underneath his wife's eyes and how quickly they disappear whenever someone would come to her. He could sense the labored breathing she gets when she's alone but immediately stabilizes whenever a patient comes to her office. He knew that she was hiding that sickness for a few days now. Sakura's adept knowledge in medical ninjutsu has proven to be very helpful but sometimes, it can be a pain in the neck.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He is amazed by how much this woman can sacrifice for the sake of others, but terribly disappointed by how much she forgets that she needs to take care of herself too.

* * *

"Sick?"

Tsunade took a swig from her newly opened bottle of expensive sake before looking at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. An exasperated sigh confirmed her thoughts and she laughed.

"I knew it. You know, your wife is a very smart woman but she never seems to understand that she has her limits too." she remarked, corking the sake bottle. "Although, I can understand why she works so hard. She wants to be of use to anyone who needs the help. She's too kind for her own good."

Sasuke gave her a look that screamed 'Tell me about it.' before he sighed once again.

Tsunade reclined on her swivel chair and crossed her arms. "You know, I remember how she would refuse to give up even after receiving several hard blows from me back when we were training. I wanted to stop because I didn't like seeing her so battered up after training but that little spark could take it."

Smiling softly, the Uchiha patriarch nodded, acknowledging the memory the Godaime has shared. He has always believed in Sakura's skill as a shinobi when they were younger; which was why he gets so annoyed with her back then. All that potential wasted on trivial things like the latest moisturizers and horoscope compatibilities. But now that her potential has been realized, his biggest headache had turned to how much Sakura forgets to slow down and recharge.

"Anyways, here's some vitamins for her to take and make sure she rests all weekend long. Let me know if her fever persists till Sunday evening." Tsunade said, handing Sasuke a brown paper parcel. He takes it gingerly and bows in gratitude before leaving. Now that he has completed the first task in his checklist, he continues to the shopping district to complete his other tasks.

There wasn't much people around the streets of Konoha. The recent rains have kept most indoors. Umbrellas and raincoats have been brought out from storage and hydrangea flowers colored the streets with their purple hue. The shopping district wasn't any much different. Its usual noise had died down due to the steady downpour of rain but that doesn't mean business had stopped. Several shop owners have pulled up rainy day sales while others gave away freebies to avoid perishable spoilage. Luckily, the rains have stopped that afternoon but the gray clouds hovering the sky showed that it will rain again, sooner or later.

"Good Afternoon, Uchiha-sama! How can I help you today?"

Sasuke approached the grocer Sakura frequently shops with. The old man smiled happily as he welcomed the him into the stall. Fresh fruits and vegetables were carefully laid out on display, along with other grocery items. Sasuke scanned the store's wares and the bright ruby red glimmer of his favorite vegetable caught his eye. The old grocer smiled and coaxed the Uchiha to follow him to the crates of tomatoes.

"The missus would also notice my tomatoes first. I reckon you're the reason why she buys them in bulk all the time, eh? I'll give you a rainy day discount just because." he said, placing the plumpest tomatoes into a box.

"Y-you really don't -" Sasuke tries to argue, awkward that the old man gave him a considerably large discount. The old man continued to smile. "Nah, it's quite alright! Besides, you Uchihas are my best paying customers AND you saved my shop from those nasty aliens from the Chunin exams. Allow an old man his pleasures."

Sasuke couldn't stop the old grocer anymore and continued to complete the items in his grocery list. Finally finished, the old man and the Uchiha said their goodbyes and Sasuke left the store- only to run into Ino who was tending to her flowers in her nearby flower shop.

"So I heard Forehead is sick, huh?" Ino said, making casual talk with Sasuke who simply nodded in response. "Figures." she sighed. "She barely ate anything for lunch yesterday and umeboshi was on the patry menu too! Geez, tell your wife not to be so restless!"

"Thank you for looking out for her." Sasuke said. Ino only smiled in response before handing him a bouquet of daffodils. "What's this?" he asked.

Ino raised her eyebrows and frowned. "Uhhh, Sakura's favorite flower?"

Sasuke scrunched his brows in return. "That's obvious enough, but why did you give me a bouquet?" He tilted his head with an expression of complete bewilderment.

Ino wanted to laugh so badly at how slow the Uchiha can be when it comes to these things; but she understands. Her bestfriend and her husband have their own ways of expression and she didn't really expect _the_ Uchiha Sasuke to read _Kunoichi Weekly._ She, instead, smiled and patted Sasuke's back.

"Back when we were genin, she used to - "

"...Used to put the same flowers on my hospital bed." Sasuke said, cutting her off. He now had a small smile on his face, finally understanding the reason why Ino gave him a bunch of jonquils. "I see. How much?"

"Tell me how she reacts when she sees them and we'll call it paid." Ino said, chuckling with amusement. Sasuke uttered his thanks and left the shop and continued on home. He still has a lot of things to do. He continued walking home, holding the groceries and the bouquet expertly with one hand. It didn't take long before big, fat raindrops started falling from the sky and Sasuke had to rush home. He made it just in time before it started pouring again.

Making as little noise as possible, he opened up the apartment door and unpacked his baggage before peeking into their bedroom. Soft, rhythmic breathing gave Sasuke a sense of relief, knowing that his wife was still deep in slumber. Careful not to wake her up, he places the bouquet Ino gave him on the vase Sakura kept on top of their dresser and wonders what kind of face his wife will make once she sees the yellow blossoms. He knew how much she loved the sweet smells of the daffodil and how much she enjoyed the brightness it gives. Hoping that it will help her get better, he expertly arranges the flowers, making sure it will be the first thing she sees when she wake up.

He continues to the the kitchen and looks around. He would normally ask Sarada to help prepare dinner, especially when Sakura is not home, but since his daughter was away on a mission, he feels a sense of loneliness. Sasuke enjoyed doing chores with either his wife or his daughter. Mundane domestic chores were a pleasure for him because it gave him the opportunity to bond with his beloved family. Whether it was doing the laundry, preparing dinner, or just plain old routine cleaning, he was happy to do it with them.

Contemplating on the recipe that's been running through his head, Sasuke takes out a deep roasting pan, the tomatoes he bought, a couple of other vegetables, placed his wife's apron on, and began working on dinner.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling lighter than when she fell asleep. Still feeling the remnants of her sleep, she sat up and looked at the alarm clock, her mind expecting to see a time closer to dawn.

 _7:15pm_

The medic's eyes grew wide and sleep immediately flew out of the window. Literally flying to her cabinet, she fished out a fresh set of clothes and a towel and rushed to the bathroom; only to see her surprised husband wearing her apron in front of a bubbling pot of the most delicious smelling soup she had ever experienced. Then it hits her. It was still her day off.

"I look stupid right now, don't I?" she said, her shoulders relaxing. She throws the towel at a nearby couch and approached her husband who had an exasperated look in his eye. Sasuke felt her arms embrace him from behind and her face planted on his back."Only a little bit." he teased, adjusting the stove heat to low. "You're sick."

Sakura looked at him with a sheepish look on her face. "I could manage," she pouted. Sasuke turned to face her and flicked her forehead, making her pout some more. "Collapsing during work is not managing it, Sakura." he scolded.

"But - " he flicked her forehead again.

"Anat - " he flicked it again.

"Sasuke-ku-" again.

The pink haired medic pouted. "Alright fine. That was irresponsible of me. Now stop flicking my forehead."

Sasuke chuckled softly. He moves his hand to her head and gently stroked her hair, intending to give comfort. His wife hugged him closer, snuggling into his chest before sighing. They stood like that for a few moments before the head stroking Sakura's hair moved lower, returning her embrace. She could feel the warmth of her husband and the tightness of his embrace as he pulled her closer. She smiles knowing that he must have been very worried for her. He finally pulls away from the embrace and pokes her forehead.

"Don't ever do that again, ok?" he said, his heterochromatic eyes painted with worry. Sakura nodded, understanding the restless expression on his face.

"I promise." she answered.

"Good. Now go back to bed. I'll bring dinner over." he said, before turning off the stove. He watched his wife walk back into their room, waiting for her reaction on the flowers. His anticipation was rewarded with a very audible squeal of delight and a sudden _'urk'_ signifying that the pinkette was embarrassed with her immediate reaction. Sasuke smirks to himself. He always found Sakura's reactions endearing. She always wore her heart on her sleeve and it was one if the things he loved about her. She was his ray of sunshine, now, along with his daughter.

He turns back to the soup he was making and carefully plated it into a bowl. He then placed it on a serving tray, together with a dose of the medicine Tsunade gave him and a glass of lukewarm tea before heading towards their bedroom. Sakura welcomes him with a bright smile, happy with how her day-off has turned out.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this one. I really didn't know how to end it, so please let me know how the ending could be improved. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to leave a review and a favorite!**

 **Love Lots,**

 **C**


End file.
